a reson to be scared
by samsung83509
Summary: percy gets kicked out of camp and so he gets bitten by a wolf sent by chaos him self so he will become the strongest werewolf alive the he will have more power than chaos but when he is sent back to camp with a new identity and a hell of a lot more power and mayby a dead friend or two how will he react. zoe/percy, luke/thalia.G


~Part 1

[Selena's POV]

"Another store? Really Demi?" I sighed to myself as I followed my best friend, Demi Lovato, into Abercrombie & Fitch. This was about the tenth store we'd been into that day... and I'm not exaggerating. "Yes. This will be the last store though, I promise." I let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's what you said five stores ago." Demi rolled her eyes jokingly, as she walked over to some racks of men's jeans. "What do you think Sterling will like the best?" Demi said, holding up two pairs of guy jeans. Demi and I were going shopping for her boyfriend, Sterling Knight. Trust me I did not want to go... at all. I mean what fun is it for me to go shopping for my best friend's boyfriend? None. Especially since he was someone I barely knew. We'd probably said a whole three words to each other. Besides, going shopping for someone else's "amazing" boyfriend just reminded me of how much of a loser I was that I hadn't had a boyfriend for three years. But there was a good reason for that.

Three years ago, my boyfriend at the time had done something I couldn't even believe and ever since then, I haven't been able to open up to or trust guys.

[Flashback]  
It was our 1 year anniversary. We were both supposed to meet at this amazingly fancy restaurant down the street at 7:00. It was said to be one of the "most incredible" places to eat. On the night of our anniversary, I had gone to the restaurant at 7:00. He wasn't there yet and it kind of surprised me because he was normally always early for things. I shrugged and sat down, waiting for him to arrive. I waited for 3 hours for him to show up at the restaurant... but nothing. He had stood me up. I was so shocked... and heartbroken. At first I thought something had happened to him, like maybe he got injured or something. But that thought was soon gone when I started to walk home because on my walk home, I caught him making out with another girl. I had blinked about 20 times to see if I was dreaming... but nope. I wasn't dreaming it was really him making out with another girl. I ran home in tears, so heartbroken and confused. Later that night, he had called me (he didn't know that I saw him making out with the girl) and dumped me on a 10 second phone call. I couldn't believe everything he had done and ever since then I just couldn't get myself to trust guys anymore.

"Selena Marie Gomez, will you answer me?" Demi said, still standing there holding up the two pairs of jeans. I had completely forgotten about her question. "Um, answer you about what?" I asked. I just wanted to go home, no more shopping for people I barely even knew. "Ugh," Demi sighed to herself. "I'm trying to decide which pair of jeans Sterling would like best, remember?" "Oh, yeah. Um, I think those," I pointed to one of the pairs of jeans, not really caring which ones she chose. "Alright," Demi said, putting back the pair of jeans that I didn't pick. She walked over to the check-out line and I followed, deep into my own thoughts.

[Demi's POV]

I walked through the door to my apartment, settling my shopping bags down by the front door. I sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. I will admit, as much as I seemed so delighted to be shopping (and going into 10 stores), it was pretty exhausting. I mean don't get me wrong, I love shopping, but I knew I had dragged Selena into a ton of stores today and she just wanted to go home. It seemed like recently, Selena was busier with my life then her own. She did so much for me and I couldn't thank her enough. As I flipped through the channels on the TV, my mind drifted to my boyfriend, Sterling Knight. I had gotten him a bunch of things today for our anniversary next week and I really hope he likes them. Sterling can be kind of picky when it comes to gifts, so my only hope was that the things I got him were good enough. I flipped to 'Family Guy' and started to watch it, but I soon got interrupted from a knock on my door. I sighed, standing up and answering the door. It was Joe Jonas, my best guy friend.

~Part 2

[Demi's POV]

Joe & I had spent the rest of that night together, just hanging out like we always do. He had ended up leaving around 11:00 last night and I had fallen asleep soon after.

I made my way down the stairs all ready for work. I had the best job ever and I loved every minute of it. I owned my own fashion boutique called Luscious. It was originally my mom's boutique but after 3 years, she decided she wasn't that into it anymore and she started a job as a secretary in an office building. So who ended up getting the boutique? Me. And to be honest, I wasn't that into at first... at all. It was my first "real job," but as time went on and I started to realize how lucky I was, I began to love my job. Next thing I knew, I was working there 5 days a week, 8 hours a day. As I quickly slipped my high heels on and put my coat on, I ran outside, getting into my car.

When I arrived at Luscious, I parked my car and walked inside. Today was a pretty big day at work. We were having an inspection of the boutique from one of the biggest inspectors in California which meant that nobody could mess this up. Nobody could goof off, mess around with the boutique, or any of that stuff. This had to be a great inspection; if it wasn't, I would get bad reviews of my boutique. Or even worse; I could lose my boutique.

A half an hour later, I was carrying some boxes up from the basement in Luscious. We had just gotten a new shipment of some handbags and I needed to bring the boxes up so Miley Cyrus, one of my closest friends (besides Selena) and an employee at Luscious, could set them up on the shelves. I set the boxes down gently on the floor by the counter for Miley.

"Hey Miles, I got the handbags up here. Just put them on those shelves over there," I told her, pointing to three shelves.  
"Alright, Dems." She said, picking up one of the boxes and carrying it over to the first shelf. She started unpacking the handbags and then pointed to the boutique's door. "Dems...your special someone is here to see you," Miley said, smirking at me. I giggled slightly and opened the boutique's door. The boutique wasn't officially open yet: it didn't open for another hour at 10:00, so yes, in case you were wondering, I had to open the door because it was locked.

[Regular POV]

"Hey there, beautiful," Sterling said to Demi, giving her a quick kiss as she giggled. "Hey," she said, smiling. Demi opened the door wider so Sterling could come into the boutique as Miley looked at Demi pretending to fake-gag. "Oh shut up, Miles. You have a boyfriend too, you know what its like," Demi said, as Miley chuckled. Miley looked away from Sterling & Demi and let them have their alone time as she continued to unpack the handbags and set them up on the shelves. But out of the corner of her eye, she continued to watch Sterling & Demi, knowing a secret about Sterling that would break Demi's heart.

~Part 3

[Selena's POV]

I continued to walk down the sidewalk, getting closer and closer to the center of town. I passed by a store that looked like it had pretty cute accessories. I was about to go inside, when I turned sideways bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry about that, my bad," the person said. I looked up to see Nick Jonas standing in front of me. "N-Nick?" I said, making it sound like a question when it should have sounded like a greeting. "Selena? Hey!" He said, flashing a slight smile. I slightly smiled back. "What are you doing around here? Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in ages!" I said, so shocked that I actually saw him around here.

You see, Nick & I used to be really close friends. He was my best guy friend and we hung out a lot...until he got accepted into the popular crowd around town who everybody knew. After that, we kind of stopped hanging out; the rumor being he couldn't hang out with anyone except for the populars. I was sad at first, but Nick seemed really happy hanging with them and I didn't want to wreck his happiness or make him hate me. So, I just let it go and let him do what he wanted...I wasn't mad or anything, but every once in awhile I missed my best guy friend.

"I know! I'm just checking out some stores... hey, you actually might be able to help me," Nick said, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I looked up at him for a moment. He was the same old Nick that used to be my best friend. We hadn't hung out for 3 years and he was acting like he just saw me yesterday; like everything was normal and how it used to be between us.

I giggled slightly. "Sure, I'll help. What is it?" "Well, it's my girlfriend & I's anniversary in 2 days and I need to get her something really nice. So since you're a girl... have any ideas?" Nick looked at me hopefully as my heart sank on the inside. Nick had a girlfriend. I secretly had hoped that he didn't... and as you can guess, I secretly had a teeny tiny crush on Nick. I always had... but I never told him because... well he was my best friend. What was I supposed to do? "Um... well girls really like jewelry. You could get her a special charm bracelet or something..?" "Oh, yeah. That's a good idea," he said, smiling to himself. "Thanks Sel." "Not a problem," I said, trying to make myself sound happier than I really was. "So, what have you been up to? Anything exciting?" He asked me. "Um... not really. Just been hanging around LA, like always," I mumbled hoping he hadn't hinted at the sarcasm in my voice. "Anything exciting happen to you?" I asked him. "Well yeah!" He said as if it was obvious. "My whole life is exciting! I've got an amazing girlfriend and the populars are just..." He stopped talking as he noticed my face fill with disappointment. I think for a moment he forgot about how he left me for the populars. He had known at the time (3 years ago) that I didn't want him to go to the populars but I left him because I wanted him to be happy. Nick sighed and looked at me more seriously this time. He put his hands into his front pockets. "I'm sorry, Sel. I forgot about, you know, what happened. I should've thought before I said it... I'm sorry," He looked like he felt really bad. I decided to let it slide.. it's not like Nick said it on purpose to rub in how awesome his life was now or anything. "Nick, it's fine. I'm not upset or anything... I'm glad your life is great with them," I said, flashing a little smile so he wouldn't think I was lying. However, it tended to sound more sarcastic than how I wanted to sound. Nick looked like he was about to say something but I put my hand up. "Bye, Nick. See you around." I quickly turned around and walked into the store that I was originally going into without Nick saying another word.

~Part 4

[Joe's POV]

Saturday afternoon and I was bored as hell, just sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. Normally, when I'm bored I visit Demi at her store, but today I couldn't. Demi has this big inspection of her store today from one of the greatest inspectors in California, which meant that she had a lot of work to do and if I went there, I would just distract her. Just then, my doorbell rang. I sighed to myself as I stood up and answered the door.

"Hey, Joe. Can I talk to you? This is really important." The person at my doorstep was Miley Cyrus. She was an employee at Demi's boutique so it was kind of weird seeing her here. Wasn't she supposed to be working? Besides, Miley and I weren't really close friends or anything. I mean I guess you could say we were friends, but she was more Demi's friend than mine.

"Um sure, Miley. What is it?" I asked, opening the door wider letting her come in. She walked in slowly as I closed the door behind her.

"Well... first of all, if you're wondering why I'm here, it's because you know Demi better than I do. And you're her best guy friend, right?" I nodded, getting slightly nervous myself. Miley had a very serious look on her face and even her tone was serious. "And all employees are supposed to be out of the store during the inspection so since the inspection was about to start, I figured now was the best time to come here," She added, before taking a deep breath. "So anyways... you know Demi's boyfriend, Sterling?" She asked me. I nodded again waiting for her to continue.

"Well, you see, I wasn't ever going to tell anybody this but... I can't hold it in any longer," She paused and looked down at the floor.

"Miley, what is it? Is Demi okay?" I asked, wondering what it is that she was about to tell me.

Miley sighed. "She's okay now, but she won't be as soon as she finds out that..." Miley paused again and took in a deep breath. "That... that Sterling's married." She finally let out. She glanced up at me before continuing. "And he wasn't already married before he started dating Demi. He... he just got married a month ago to this older woman."

I was in so much shock that my mouth actually dropped open into an 'O.' "W- what?" I said, partly stuttering.

Miley nodded. "It's true, Joe. And I- I know I should have told her but... I didn't know how to." She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"It's not your fault, I'm not sure I would know how to tell her either. But... wow. I just can't even believe that Sterling would do that. Especially, while dating Demi." I said still in complete shock. "I know. I was shocked when I found out too," She said.

"Wait, how did you find out?" I asked her, growing curious now.

"My parents and Sterling's parents are really close friends. So when Sterling was engaged, his parents made him invite my whole family to the wedding... that's when I first found out," She said before continuing. "My whole family went... except me. I pretended to have the flu, so I could get out of going. And of course my family doesn't know that he's dating Demi as well... my family hasn't even met Demi. I just... I just don't know what to do and I thought maybe you'd have an idea. Since you're one of Demi's best friends, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. But honestly, Miley... I don't have any ideas. But it's going to kill me seeing Demi so hurt when she finds out," I said, sighing, before going into deep thought. I couldn't believe this at all. How could Sterling have done something like this to Demi? Beautiful, amazing, caring, Demi. Okay, yes. You're right; I do have a teeny, tiny, miniscule crush on Demi. Well, maybe not miniscule. I mean I really like her, a lot. She's one of my best friends and she's always been there for me.

"Joe," Miley said, interrupting my thoughts. "Yeah?" I asked her. "We need to tell Demi. And I don't know how or where, but I do know that we need to tell her. And very, very, soon."

~Part 5

[Demi's POV]

The inspector was coming in a half hour so I had made Miley leave the boutique. Okay, I know that sounds mean but I didn't actually make her leave; it was the policy. During ALL inspections, employees cannot be present, neither can friends or family. The boutique even had to shut down for the inspection... which obviously meant no customers during the inspection. The only person who could be there was the boutique owner/manager... in this case, that was me.

But I was having a little trouble right now; there was one person who wasn't leaving. That person was Sterling, my boyfriend.

"Sterling... please, leave," I said to him for about the tenth time. "Do you hate me now or something?" He asked, giving me a slight glare as I sighed.

"No, of course not... and you know that. I love you, Sterling, but it's the policy that all friends, family members, and employees cannot be present at inspections," I said, sighing. "Please, just leave for the inspection then you can come back afterwards."

"I'm your boyfriend. I didn't see the policy for not having boyfriends in the store during an inspection," Sterling said, giving me a hard time. He smirked giving me a 'What are you going to do now?' look. I sighed, louder this time.

"Sterling, if you don't leave now then... then I'll call security!" I said thinking of the first threat that came to my mind. Sterling chuckled at what I said and then looked at me.

"Call security and say what? Besides, this is a boutique, Demi. You don't have security guards," He smirked again, knowing that he was actually right.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then opened them, slightly trying not to explode at him. I was silent for the next 5 minutes and so was he... but he kept staring at me as if waiting for me to say something back to him. Okay, maybe I was overreacting... but Sterling really needed to leave. The inspector would arrive in exactly 16 minutes to start with the inspection and Sterling hadn't even walked in the direction towards the door.

He broke the silence and said; "Demi, I don't understand why I can't just stay here. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!" I said. "It really is, Sterling. This inspection could make my store or break my store. The inspector is one of the biggest inspectors in California. So it is a big deal." He sighed, as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Just leave," I said, sternly almost yelling now. I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute with him and I had now officially had enough. I pointed to the door and looked at him as he glared at me and left the store.

[Selena's POV]

I unlocked the door to my house and walked in, slightly tired. I plopped down onto the couch. My mom was sitting on the chair opposite the couch, reading a magazine. Yes, I still lived with my parents. But it wasn't always that way. I had lived with my ex-boyfriend for 6 months (remember? The one who had cheated on me and just left me heartbroken?). We had gotten an apartment of our own and I had thought that I would live there forever with him... unless we both agreed on moving. But... things didn't work out (as you obviously know) and I had been a mess for the first few months after the whole incident. (By the way, it had been a year since the whole incident happened) Anyways, I had moved back in with my parents. Besides, that was the only option I had... considering I couldn't find a good job and I didn't have enough money to buy an apartment of my own.  
~Part 6

[Nick's POV]

I sighed as I continued lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I held a bouquet of roses in my right hand. Okay, so this is probably a weird picture but... it's not what you think. I was supposed to go to my girlfriend's house at 3:30 PM. It was 3:10 now, so I probably should have left already (since it takes about 20 minutes to get there) but for some reason it didn't feel right to go there. We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight at this super fancy restaurant in prepare for our 6 month anniversary tomorrow- it was my treat. But for some odd reason... it just didn't feel right. It felt off... it felt different... it just felt weird. And I didn't know why.

Shrugging off the feeling (or at least trying to), I stood up with the bouquet of bright red roses in my hands, walked downstairs, grabbed my jacket, slipped on my shoes, and left my house, making sure to lock the door behind me. I got into my car, turned on the radio, and drove to my girlfriend, Nicole Anderson's, house. I was focused on the road but I was also thinking. What was this feeling inside me? Why did it feel weird to go to my girlfriend's house? I had never felt like this before and to be honest, it sort of... scared me. Just yesterday morning, I had been so excited and happy for tonight and for our anniversary the following day.

But now... call me crazy, but I just wasn't that excited about it anymore. It was like something had hit me and made me not excited or happy. I know that sounded ridiculous but it was true... and weird. And I hated to think this but... I realized my emotions had changed right after... right after I seen Selena downtown yesterday afternoon.

[Joe's POV]

Miley and I had driven past Demi's store to see if she was still open or not. She wasn't; the sign had said 'closed' which meant that she should be at her house by now. I quickly looked over at Miley in the passanger seat next to me then looked back at the road.

The secret that Miley had told me about Sterling being secretly married and dating Demi, made me want to flip out on him. I seriously could not believe what Sterling had done; he was a jerk. A big, careless jerk. I also wondered if his wife (I know that sounded ridiculous even saying 'his wife') knew that he had a girlfriend. If she did, she must be messed up or something to even let Sterling date another woman and to even get married to him in the first place!

"We're almost there," Miley said quietly, but still interrupting my thoughts. "Yep," I replied.

I could tell she was really nervous about telling Demi what Sterling had done. I was kind of nervous myself and I felt really sorry for Demi. I knew she would be completely heartbroken. She was really in love with Sterling. I sighed as I pulled into Demi's driveway and parked. I looked over at Miley, taking a deep breath.

"You ready?" I asked her. "I'll probably never be... but I know we have to tell her so, yes, I'm ready," She said, looking really anxious.

I got out of my car, just as Miley did the same, and we walked up to Demi's doorstep. I rang the doorbell and put my hands in my pockets, waiting for Demi to come to the door so we could tell her the unfortunate truth about her careless jerk of a boyfriend


End file.
